Characters
Vampires (Stage 3 Enhanced humans) Nacht or Etherian vampires. Bethany Anne (Nacht, Etherian) * Main series - primary protagonist. * Daughter of General Lance Reynolds. * Host to TOM and ADAM * Wife of Michael (Nacht) * Mother to Alexis and Gabriel. * CEO of TBQ Enterprises. * Etheric Empress. * Called the Queen Bitch by those who follow her. * Partnered with Ashur. Michael (Nacht, Etherian) * Main series - main character, * Sub-series - primary protagonist. * Husband to Bethany Anne. * Called the ArchAngel by those in the UnknownWorld. * Patriarch of all Vampires. Stephen (Nacht, Etherian) * Main series - main Character * Sub-series - primary protagonist. * Biolgical brother of Michael * Vampiric son of Michael * Vampiric father to Gabrielle * Vampiric father to Petre. * Married to Jennifer Ericson. Barnabas (Nacht, Etherian) * Main series - main character. * Sub-series - primary protagonist. * Vampiric son of Michael. * The first of the queens rangers. * Bethany Anne's judge & executioner. Hugo (Nacht) * Main series - mentioned character. * Vampiric son of Michael. * Killed by David or Anton. Peter (Nacht) - Son of Michael * Main series - mentioned character. * Vampiric son of Michael. * Killed by David or Anton. .Bill (Nacht) * Main series - minor character. * First vampire mentioned * Vampiric grandson of Michael. * Killed by Nosferatu under Adrian's command at Anton's behest. Gabrielle (Nacht, Etherian) * Main Series - main character * Vampiric daughter of Stephen. * Vampiric granddaughter of Michael. * Team leader of the Queen's Bitches. * Married to Eric Escobar. John Grimes (Etherian) * Main Series - main character * Sub-series - primary protagonist * Member of the Queen's Bitches. * Cheryl Lynn's Cousin. * Married to Jean Dukes. * Grandfather to Nickie Grimes. Eric Escobar (Etherian) * Main Series - main character * Sub-series - primary protagonist * Member of the Queen's Bitches. * Married to Gabrielle. Darryl Jackson (Etherian) * Main Series - main character * Sub-series - primary protagonist * Member of the Queen's Bitches. * Long term/long distance relationship with Natalia Jakowski. Scott English (Etherian) * Main Series - main character * Sub-series - primary protagonist * Member of the Queen's Bitches. * Married to Cheryl Lynne Tabitha (Etherian) * Main Series - main character * Sub-series - primary protagonist * First mentioned as an un-named hacker in Death Becomes Her. * Positioned as Michael's information specialist by Bethany Anne as a form of one-upmanship. * Provided stage 3 enhancement when it's established that a cancer is going to retard and subsequently kill her. * Provided with "superior sweater puppies than BA her self." * In charge of South America. * Given the role of Ranger 2. * Married to Peter Silvers. * Mother to Todd Silvers. * Adoptive Aunt to Nickie Grimes. * Partnered with Dio Valerie (Forsaken, Nacht, Etherian) * Sub-series main character. * Sub-series primary protagonist. * Vampiric daughter of The Duke. * Vampiric brother to Donovan. * Judged honorable by Michael. * Appointed as Michael's Justice Enforcer. Mark (Forsaken, Nacht, Etherian) * Main series - main character. * Sub-Series - main character. * Forsaken judged honorable by Michael. * Married to Jaqueline * Co-owner of Hexagon Yuko (Etherian) * Main series - main character. * Sub-series - main character. * Her human name is Yuko Arakawa. * Hacker known as luckyu11. * Joined ADAM's team as a hacker. * Given level 3 enhancement by Bethany Anne who tasks her with waiting on earth for Michael's return * Carries the moniker "The Diplomat". * Companion of Akio during the aftermath of WWDE and the age of expansion. Akio (Forsaken, Etherian) * Main series - main character. * Sub-series - main character. * Forsaken vampire pardoned by Bethany Anne. * Member of the Queen's Bitches. * Carries the moniker "The Shadow" * Tasked by Bethany Anne to wait on earth for Michael's return. * Companion and guardian of Yuko Anne (Nacht, Etherian) * Main series - main character. * Sub-series - primary protagonist. * Met as a young girl in My Ride Is A Bitch. * Main character in the books Etheric Recruit and Etheric Researcher. * Partnered with Jinx * By the Kutherian Endgame Anne and Jinx are missing in action, but there's no mention of how. Nickie Grimes (Neutral, Etherian) Forsaken or Neutral vampires. David (Nacht, Forsaken) * Main series - major antagonist * Vampiric son of Michael. * Secretly working for the enslavement of the human race. * Responsible for capturing and almost killing Michael. * Killed Carl. * Executed by Michael. Anton (Nacht, Forsaken) * Main series - major antagoinst. * Vampiric son of Michael. * Fled to South America during WWII. * Vampiric father to Clarita. * Vampiric grandfather to Claudia. * Killed by Ecaterina and Killean. Claudia (Forsaken, Neutral-Nacht) * Main series - minor character. * In a relationship with Ivan. William "The Duke" Renaud - son of David, father of Donovan and Valerie. Tries to take over NYC and then tries to kill Michael in The Second Dark Ages srs. Donovan - son of The Duke. Leads the invasion on NYC. Killed by Valerie. Foresaken minions of The Duke that are involved in the attack on NYC in Dark Messiah. All of them are killed in the attack. * Amedaeusz Wassil * Jonathan * Keven Wechselbalg/changelings Guardians Pete Silvers (Etherian) * Member of the Queen's Bitches. * Son of Johnathan Silvers. Nathan Lowell (Etherian) Ecaterina Romanov-Lowell. (Etherian) Gerry - Alpha of an American Pack and leader of the APC/American Pack Council Johnathan Silver- Alpha of the Denver Pack. Father of Pete Silver. Alexi - Werebear, and Uncle of Ecaterina. Boris- Russian mercenary and werebear. Known as the Ghost Bear . He uses the money from mercenary jobs for the town he protects. Stage 2 enhanced humans Bobcat * Helicopter pilot. * Co-owner of All Guns Blazing. * Member of Team BMW. * Technological founder. * Married to Yelena Marcus * Rocket scientist. * Co-owner of All Guns Blazing. * Member of Team BMW. * Technological founder. * Has a grudge against NASA. * Married to Tina William - Mechanic. One of the owners of All Guns Blazing. Frank Kurns- Military Contact for the Unknown World. General Lance Reynolds- Father of Bethany Anne. Ran military base in Colorado and Michael/Bethany Anne's Businesses. Dan Bosse- Cheryl Lynn - John's cousin. Yelena - Owner of Bellatrix. Has a telepathic/empathic bond with Bellatrix. Giannini Oviedo <> Sia <> John Edward Rodriguez. Normal Humans Ivan Romanov- Ecaterina's brother. Aliens TOM /Thales of Miletus- Kurtherian Pilot who crash landed on in the Carpathian mountains 1000 years before the start of Death Becomes Her. While turning Bethany Anne he fused himself with her as a symbiont. AIs ADAM - an Artificially Intelligent Reasoning Entity created by Tom Billings and Jeffrey Diamantz. Eve Ricky-Bobby Oz ArchAngel EIs Pure EI's Meredith (QBBS Meredith Reynolds) Reynolds (QBBS Meredith Reynolds) Meredith (Nikkie Grimes) Reynolds (QBSD Reynolds) Revenge (QBS Coach's Revenge) Cerebro Winstanly Pre-Ascension/renamed EI's. Samantha BootLegger Canines/Animals. Bellatrix- Owned by Yelena. Has a telepathic/empathic bond with Yelena. Mate of Ashur. Ashur- Owned by Bethany Anne. A dog who was modified after being injured. Afterwards gained enhanced size, strength, speed, intelligence and white fur. Mate of Bellatrix.